


Mr. Tambourine Man

by odditycollector



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (-like-canon), (but watch out for flashing images and sounds), content-warnings-like-canon, gen-like-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odditycollector/pseuds/odditycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy and his friends finish playing a game together and go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to nightpool and ink for loaning me their eyeballs.

[Story is here!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)

Updates will happen on Monday ~~and Thursday~~ , schedule to be revised if necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

[Update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm) :D


	3. Chapter 3

[Update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	4. Chapter 4

[Update! (slightly early in case I'm not around tmr.)](http://www.odditycollector.com/mtm)


	5. Chapter 5

[Update!](http://www.odditycollector.com/mtm) 8 whole pages today.


	6. Chapter 6

[More of this sort of thing.](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	7. Chapter 7

[Update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	8. Chapter 8

[update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm/)


	9. Chapter 9

[Bonus Thursday update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	10. Chapter 10

[Update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	11. Chapter 11

[Thursday update](http://odditycollector.com/mtm).


	12. Chapter 12

[Monday update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	13. Chapter 13

[thurs mini update](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	14. Chapter 14

[This again!?](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	15. Chapter 15

[It's still Monday, so here's the next batch, why not.](http://www.odditycollector.com/mtm)


	16. Chapter 16

[Last September Update!](http://www.odditycollector.com/mtm/) ...Also the last update from the section I'd working-titled "sorry serial readers". ;)


	17. Chapter 17

[Monday update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm/)


	18. Chapter 18

[Still-Monday update!](http://www.odditycollector.com/mtm/)

(I was going to put these up as part of next time's, but on reflection it could be more interesting to break it up.)


	19. Chapter 19

[John is On The Case.](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	20. Chapter 20

[Thanksgiving update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	21. Chapter 21

[Update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)

Whew.


	22. Chapter 22

Alright so...

[This is the link to where imo you should pick up the story if you're up to date.](http://odditycollector.com/mtm/?s=6&p=011596)

[This is the link to the front of the story.](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)

I had to change around some of the code, so please let me know if anything seems broken for you!


	23. Chapter 23

[one page thursday update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	24. Chapter 24

[Monday Update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)

(I was really determined to get at least the start of this section up tonight, for reasons that will become obvious I suspect.)


	25. Chapter 25

[Aaaand we're back.](http://odditycollector.com/mtm/)


	26. Chapter 26

[ANOTHER panel? Already?](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)

(After I'm a 'lil less rusty at this I'll go back to the regular schedule from before.)


	27. Chapter 27

[Thurs Update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm/)


	28. Chapter 28

[Short update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	29. Chapter 29

[Update again!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	30. Chapter 30

[Pre-Monday update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)

(I'd sort of gotten inured to how bad karkat is at drawing, but wow.)


	31. Chapter 31

[update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	32. Chapter 32

[update](http://odditycollector.com/mtm/)


	33. Chapter 33

[update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	34. Chapter 34

[update!!!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm/)


	35. Chapter 35

[Update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	36. Chapter 36

[Update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	37. Chapter 37

[(minor) update! wow! again!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	38. Chapter 38

[More update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm/?s=6&p=011644)


	39. Chapter 39

[Final update for this week!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm/)


	40. Chapter 40

[update](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	41. Chapter 41

[monday update!](http://odditycollector.com/mtm)


	42. Chapter 42

Thursday Update - 1 new page (but also secretly new 2 pages because I split one of the most recent panels in half.)


End file.
